The Darkness Returns
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Bella Swan's life is in danger as Cole Turner Pursues Renesmee
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is cross over of favorite movies an d TV shows. I hop enjoy work (I work very hard on this! Thanks for read! No negative reviews post!)

Reykjavík jump off buildings and locked and see evil creature. she ddint no what it was butt new it was timed for er to pursuit such evill creature. So Reykjavík wet to confort the evil creature butt thecreature teleportaled way.

"what was thet?" Reykjavík aksed herself. "Know it culdnt be. "

Reykjavík loked at sight of evil creture and find astrand of gloden colour hair

"The Denizen has returned!" Reykjavík proclamed. Oh know!

Reykjavík return too head quarters and search map. it was time 2 callher frend Bloody Raven to fined out more.

"This is Reykjavík we have knew problem. The Denizen has return"Reykjavík said on radio.

The radio crackled and popped back

"Meet me at Sunnydale" Bloody Raven said. "I'll call bela an Regina Starkness"

"K be their"Reykjavík stated.

Biffy transfromed ito evil The denizen and walk in skiscraper to Cole Tuners officewear he was typing on computers. " I have locate Reykjavík butt I no work cheap"biffy/The Denizen said

"how much do work" Cole Turner aksed.

"i work for you're SOUL!"The Denizen said

"deal" cole Turner agread. "Reykjavík must suffar for what she done to me!"

"butt" The Denizen instricted " i require too artifacts. The purest heart from The Enchanted Forest and Renesme's tongue form Forks Washington. "

"Agread. " ColeTurner said

"If you must speak me I will be in the bone Palace. Do no waist time!"

"K"

"exullent!"

The Denizen teleportaled ouut of ofice and to the... Bone Palace!

Bella walk out of shoping mall with all sorts of gothic close and drepessing music like Evanessence, Good Chralote, MCR and AFI! Sudinly she was confornted by a mystery person. it was...Reykjavík!

"you're life is in danger!" Reykjavík proclamed. "Cole Turner is going to kill you and renesme!"

"Oh know1" Bella yeled "Not Renesme1"

"We mus get Enchanted frorest by tonite"

"OK"

So they wet to the Enchanted forest to Snow whites hut.

"The Denizen has returned!"

every 1 gasped in horror and terrora the hought the horrible The Denizen retruning. what could they do with such a force of evil. Reykjavík had 2 think of what hey coul do against such a powerfull demin force. So Reykjavík came up with idea.

"we must fine Buffy Summers" Reykjavík Proclaimed "Shell no what to do!"

"Butt Buffy is the Denizen!"

"She become The Denizen in cosmic palace."

Oh know! Reykjavík did no what to do. What could they do now? Reykjavík new what needed tobe dune.

"We need Regina Mills!"

"butt she want to kill us"

" We no have no choice"

So they wet to the palice where she was. Reykjavík looked around palace and wlaked in to entrince with Snow White, Regina Starkness, Bella Swan, Ruby and Bloody Raven

"OK we have deal"Reykjavík said to Regina Mills. "We brung bake Daniel if youhelp us kill The demin monster The Denizen"

"OK"

"Greet! ke go" Reykjavík said.

So they went to where Cole Turner was. They walk down path loking for Cole Turner. Reykjavík new where Cole turner was though. Cole Turner was wating for them in Forks Washington. Reykjavík create a portal and they all went to find Cole Turner Waiting for them at teh High School.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reykjavík puled out wepon and firedbullet fast at Cole Turner. Cole Turner doged all the bullets and portaled to Bella Swan. He toke renesme and Regina Mills and teleportaled to Sunnydale.

"Now what?"

"We must defeet Cole Turner and bring back Renesme and Regina Mills from evil Cole Turner"

"Too Sunnydale!"  
>"OK"<p>

"K"

So they travel to sunydale and saw a tower glowing at hills by some trees and stuff. The climb up hills to towar and saw Regina Mills incanting a spell in Latin (an thats Latin for a demin summoning!)

"Suprabhaat Mein theek hoon, shukriya! "

"Aapka naam kyaa hai "

"Naaey saal kee shubhaechaen "

Then ski glow with smoke and dark clouds produce litning and oud noises. suddenly a demin zaped from the ski and charged to the rest of them. Demin monster kill Regina Starkness and than impaled bella Swan and ate her!Reykjavík grabe a weopn and shot at demin intil Demin fell dead on ground. Cole Turner and Regina Mills telaportaled way to bone palace with renesme.

Snow white realized that her hart had been stole.

"Reykjavík, Something is wrong"

'What?"

"Weight! O know where id enchanted heart!"

"AIt has been stoled!"

"they have both powerfull artifacts now. What do us do?"

Bloody Raven toke a scroll and red it and it creates a portal.

"I no where it go butt worth the risk. " Bloody Raven said

So they went in to portal that led them to Cole Turners Dungeon. there was bones and body part and kidneys and oter organs laying across walls. Piper Halliwell create spell that lit up dark scarry dungeon and made it bright and cheerful.

They saw an artifact of The Denizens that was Reykjavíks one weakness. Piper Halliwell piked it up and it glowed black and fog emanated from the archaic crystal shard. The Shard suddenly disappear from her hands.

"We must find the shard and destroy it" Reykjavík proclaimed "It is evil demin magic!"

"what could be used against it" Willow Aksed.

"Excalibur" Reykjavík answered. " We must find Leo Wyatt who has Excalibur!"

"We must go back to hour world"

So they went through another portal that landed them to Piper Halliwells house. Reykjavík piked up the radiant sword and marveled at it's majestic beauty. She held the sword high over head and then crystal showed in midair azif crystal was attract to the beautiful sword. The crystal merged with sword and showed a golden majestic lite as transformation was happenin. Then Reykjavík fell too ground deed. Everyone could they do with out their brave and beautiful leader Reykjavík against Cole Turner, Regina mills and the Denizen? They were hopless now.

everyone cried and turned on MCR during Reykjavíks funneral and all dressed gothic since Reykjavík was gothic to. Bloody Raven wore A Black mini dress, fishnet stockings and gothic boots. Willow wore trip pants and AFI shirt with converses. Snow white wore corste and black mini dress and Ruby wore Black shorts with fishnet tank over a nother tank. Reykjavík would be proud of them and wood have it know other way.

Butt they new what had tobe done. They must find Cole Turner for what they Did! And now Bloody raven must be knew leader and fight aganst the evil forces of evil!


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Raven piked up excalibur infused with dark magic. She hel it high and proclaims

"I will avenge your death and Cole Turner will die!" Bloody Raven yelled and slashed fas at hordes of zombie. There was far to many butt Bloody Raven fights hard against zombie . Bloody Raven used wepon and make zombie go dead on grounds. Bloody raven loked at land scape for sign of Cole Turner so she could defeet him and make evil go way forr all time. The land scape was stark and desolate and there was know Demins or other scarry monster around. I have to defeet them. I have know weekness and ulminated power so I must avenge my friends Reykjavík aganst The Denizen and Cole Turner and Regina Mills. I walked do2wn stark path to Edward Cullens house and I walked in nervous . I needed his help. So I walks in and found Edward Cullen fightin zombie Pålilit. I took out exalibur and slash very fast at Zombie Pålilit. zombie Pålilit riped off edward cullens head and blood rushed every wear! what could Bloody Raven do? zombie Pålilit started through arms and legs at bloody raven. Bloody raven stabed zombie Pålilit in brains and kill her dead too ground. Bloody Raven found herself teleportaled into the...Bone Palace!

I loked around Bone Palace and saw army of demin led by Regina Mills. She send demin army too sunnydale. She plans to meke The denizen emperor of the universe! I better stop here before that happens. I teleportaled to regina mills. Before I met Buffy summers I was a greet and poweful sorceress butt I had know direction to where I went. So Bufy help me get back on to track so I am strong now. Now I can overcome all wakes of evil and terror and am the descendant of an ancient clans of sorcres thougth tobe long extinct.

Now I fight Regina Mills and her quest for destrucion. I shot at her with the wepon and blood splattered on the bones Palce. She caste spells of litning butt I dodge every one and shoot back with hommin bullets made of ice!. he frozen in place so I cast spell that make her trapped forever in a dungeon far far way. I felt please with stopping her butt just then...

Cole Turner grabbed Bloody Raven and dragged her to the court of the evil The Denizen. Demin Gaurds line the thrown room to the thrown where the denizen was. Blooody Raven looked in fear at the demins in the thrown room . Cole Turner took Bloody Ravens wepon and excalibur.

"I have found the infamous Bloody Raven Queen of sorcery" Cole Turner Said to the Denizen. "The greetest sorceress is now yours "

Cole turner handed her to the Denizen. The Denizen loked at her.

"I shall took her greet powers for my self" The Denizen proclamed and ponted up. "Bow down to Emperor"

Bloody raven was scarred. The Denizen had completely toke over Biffy Summers and is now a horrible Demin that looked part humen still. Bloody raven ddint no what she could do now. Bloody Raven dropped the wepon. She coudnt fight against her friend Biffy even if biffy was long gone.

"I surrender emproer" Bloody raven said in defeet.

Cole Turner smiled. The Denizen took out runnic daggar and stab it into Bloody Ravens heart. A dark gothic light emanated from Bloody Raven and The Denizen absorbed essense of Bloody Raven as shadowy light illuminated the Bone Palace. bloody Ravens lowered her head and Bloody Raven dead. Cole Turner droped Bloody raven to bone ground.

The denizen was pleased and stodd off thrown.

"We attak Reykjavík and her followers tonite! The Denizen proclamed


	4. Chapter 4

(**AN**: I sid know bad revew post! I work very hard on story! Stop flamming story k?)

The Denizen looked please at infiite powers of Bloody Raven. Know one could stop him now. Now He could takes over uinivsre without challenged no anyways.

"cole Turner kill the rest of them and then gathers the artfiact "

"I will be knew empror of unvierse and know one can stop me!"

"OK" Cole Turner agread.

Bufy loked down at dead bloody ravens body on ground. he lookedout at sunsets onto hills.

"I will avenge you're death and mak the evil The denizen pay" buffy ponted at ski and yelled

So buffy piked up a wepon of ground and meat up with frends. She metted up with Reykjavík, Willow,Ruby and snow white.

"we must fined Cole Turner."Reykjavík said agered. "Befor he come to killed us"

"hes at Bone Palace wirh The Denizen!" Willow said. "He is search for us now"

"we must get to where he was before the unverse is destoy"

So they wet to the magic box too look for spels . they loked at spells and talismenss butt ddint no how they could get to another dimension

with magic. Jst then Cole Turner teleportaled in magic box and started fiting Reykjavík.

"It's over for you now Reykjavík"

"Prepair too dead"

Cole Turner and Reykjavík fote life and death butt suddily Reykjavík was slam to ground. Biffy grabed wepon and shoted at Cole Turner till he explod and dies.

then they wented too a dark scarry loking boook and willow started recite a spell! Then they teleportaled too the mall!

They now it was brake time and they had too found knew close and fined knew _BrokeNcyde_ albums (AN they are so awesome! I want knew album already!). Buffy put on a black mini skirt and a lace shirt over and MCR tube top. She putts on gothic black boots wit pentagrams all over ther Buffy loved the knew look butt still had too hide pane of her past. It hurt for her to think of that one time she was absuded. She put on her ipod ad drowned out bad memories with evanescence. Now she knew she could forget horrible past. Reykjavík. looked at drepressing music Cds like MCR,GC,Marlin Mason and _BrokeNcyde_. She decide too by all of them (Sinces she had ulminated funds from her pants.) Willow piked up lacey black gothic mine dress and handed it to Reykjavík. Reykjavik tried on the dress and puts on some white foundation and black eyeliner and then she put on gotic stilletto shoes with the gothic close she was wearing.

"This will loked so greet on you!"

"Its mising someting"

"yeah"

"know it isn't!"

"thet is so kawaii!"

So willow went and pays for close and she piked up _BrokeNcyde_ albums. then they new what hade tobe done and defeet the evil the continued walking to wear they were going and heeded to a mountain in outskirt of Sunnydale. they climbed to top of moutain and loked out at skis.

"I no The Denizen will be hear any time" Biffy said. "He will avenge cole turners death."

" I a ready for the Denizen and his diabolic plot to take ovr unviers and turns it to demin whirled"

Wilow handed Bufy the wepon as though they weere ready to fight The Denizen.

"Is spells ready for teleport!" Bufy aksed Reykjavík

"Yes itr were" Reykjavík said "In juts 1 moment."

Reykjavík stated reciting spell and then...

Sundenly a dark void showed in ski and then a dark figure came frome it. litining sparked from void and cause everything too turn dark know one could see anything except a faint glowing lit levitating. It grew briter and briter untill the dark figure stated to be seen as a demin.

"what is it"Reykjavík aksed.

"who are you?" Buffy demammed. "Show you're self!"

then everything was clear again and they all new who it was... The Denizen!


	5. Chapter 5

(**AN** STOP FLEMMIN TE STORY! I WOK VERY HARD ON TIS STORY. KNOW BAD REVIEWS POSTS!)

Biffy Sommers jumped and lept out ski to fight the evile hords of demins. I t was 2 late to destroy evil The Denizen at least far 2 late for now. The denizen summon TONS of demins an scarry Turo-han vampre that attack people in dark grabwepon and fired fast at vamphires quikly. some died butt more kept comin. he new what had to be done butt just then a bolts of ligning smote down ALL the Vampirs! It was...

Bloody Raven1

then everyone began fightin the horde f demins. Now thay were saved. butt how did Bloody Raven come back? Biffy pondered how this could happened. She couldn't no why.

" I gave trick The Denizen and gave him science instead of my greet powers! " Bloody Raven explaned. "Butt science has made The Denizen stronger now."

"I do no what do?"

"The science was to strong!"

Bufy hacked and slashed at demins as demins approach a willow caste spells on them. Then the evil hordes were ded. Reykjavík and willow gathers around Bufy and they all decide to go to te a Marlin Mason (AN cannot weight until knew alblums!) concert that they was playing in sunnydale in few hours. So they went too wear they were and startid listens to music. The musci was soo dark and drepressing as though they could pearce into their sole and realeases all the pain soorow. It remined Bufy about her love for Warren Mears. Butt it just couldn't bee. Biffu struggled with her internal torment and pane through the concert. the concert overed to quick tho an then they had to fine The Denizen and get to wear he was. Then Spike and Xzandre showed up outside concert hall.

"I herd you were going to defeet the evil The Denizen"

"Were hear too help."

"Let go!"

"OK"

"K"

So they all wet to the magic box to search how to destroy the froces of evil. Они должен идти. Они разбежались по своим местам. they searched for books and scrollss too let they no how to make evil go away for all time. They couldn't come up with anything . they searches four hour butt couldnt fined anything. Она знала Она работал находить Тхе Денизен. How Biffy aksed herself and then juts then she fell unconscious in middle of room. than she woke up in Bone Palace and saw she was the Denizen! How could this happen. bufy never would think of here self as an evil demin. And then she saw herself ordering her gards to put Zxanser, Spike and willow in the Jailsell! oh know! how did that happened! Buffy was srambling try to figure how this could happen yet she found herself attacking forks washington in search of the cullens! She foundherself grow stronger and darker and longing to give punishment and pane to all in forks washington! Bufy lost all her humanity and became more demonic by the moment!

"Oh know! Biffy Sommers is go to destroy forks washinton and kill the cullens clan" Bloody Raven exclamed

"Ve must do some thng abuot it" Zasder said

"I'll caste spell to get to where bufy was" Piper Halliwell said

So they wet threw the portals to Forks warshington. they loked at teh destruction in towns. Demins swarmed the hole place. and then they saw a tunnel and went there to wear the tunnel was and travels down the tunnel. The Tunnel overed fast and they were in a dunjin and the cullens were in jail sells dead!

"we got here 2 slow!"

"we have failed them"

Just than a door made of bpnes slamed shut and trapped them in the jail sells. they were next! what were they goingtoo do aainst the evil forces of evil? zThey had to think fast and quick. willow caste litining spells at door and the bines shattered into millios of peaces! They weren't giong with no fight. Demin gards surrounded then all so Piper Halliwell caste vanquish spells on them and they all dead. They quickly ran from tunnel and bake to the outside and saw Regina Mills commanding the demins that desrtoy town. snow white toke out bow and shoted arrows at Regina Mills. Butt she healed to quick! and then Bloody Raven took out excalibur and fought aganst Regina Mills with it. They was fighting hard

"Prepair too dead" Regina Mills proclamed.

"NO!" Bloody Raven angered back and cut Regina Mills in two and half.

Zxascder spike and Reykjavík took wepons out and fired fast at demins and then suddnly the fiting stoped and the demins explod and bones and blood and organs and othere stuff flew everywhere. Now they new what they hade to do to defeet the final evil plaging the unverse and stepped in a portla that lead them too cosmic place and in front of them was the bone palace! They contined to walk up step to bad place and took out wepons. Now they were ready too fite the final evil and make evil go way . Bloody Raven walks in palace and caste spell at Cole turner and Cole turner startid to melt and then explodd in the entrince of the Bone Palace. Bones lodged in to wall and blood absorbed in too the flor. Know trace of Cole Turner was left! Bloody raven piked up a wepon she found on ground and began to shoot at demin gards. the demin gards fell dead 2 ground and anoter group of demin gards went ot where Bloody raven was shoting. They're were many demin gards butt Bloody Raven continued to shoot to them from wepon until she ran out of ammo and then took out excalibur and hacked and s lashed at deminthat got cut in half (From her sword). The Demins kept coming. Bloody raven started to cast litning spells and fires bolts at demins. the demins setted on fireand was absorbed in grounds. The demins stoped coming. Certainly this had tobe the end with magnificent and powerful Bloody raven leading the group and defeeting all the enemies.

And Then A horde of Demins flooded the hall and outnumbered the group. How were they going to fght them? They kept going and going and going.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: Thx for good reviews post!. I realy appreciate positives feedback! )

Rain white jump and back flip from to war. Evil was pervde the village clouds of black fills ski and shadowy figures races to mountains in Enchants Forrest. Rain white piked up a wepin and waited for the forces of darkness. Sooo she went to the hills and stated fire fast at creatures. Blood and guts and prgans explodd butt more came . there was to many of them. Rain white had to thik fast and droped wepin and stated kil with fir magic! Rain White shot bolts of fire at teh dark creatures and soe fell dead 2 ground and others did know care to other dead creatures. They kepted come and just then a figure emerges from teh mountains and it was Mr Rumpelstiltskin Gold! and he was leading the army of dead! The dead keeps come to Rain White but rain White keep kiling them all dead. Rain White teleportalled too Rumpelstiltskin Gold

"Stop! I must fined Baelfire Gold!"

"OK" Rain White agred " Butt 1st stop the army!"

"Dee"

So Rumpelstiltskin Gold put spell that unanimate the dark creatures from moving know more Rain White and Rumpelstiltskin Gold loke around the countryside in search of Baelfire Gold. The air was cold and it was snowing reel hard as they approac the mouintains. they kept climbing up the mountain until they found a cave and inside was... Sidney Glass with a gun aganst Baelfire gold's head!

"Sotp or I will kill baelfire gold right in head" Sidney Glass threathen

"I require artifact "

"Of greet power. you mus fined the book of shadows"

"If you no agree to my request or Bealfire Gold dies"

"OK"

"K"

So they went down from mountain in serch of the hidden artifract. They kept travel real fast to get were it was. Rain White loked at signs and found hug castle by the see and she went into dark gloomy castle. She caste a litning spell witch illumates the walls made of bones and blood and orgins. Blood fooded ever wear on teh flore. Rain white continued down blod halls and saw a podium which had a booke that had halo of light around it. Rain Wite grabed it and juts than a Turok-han vampire came from shadows. Rain White grabed out wepin from off te ground and stated fireing at turok-han. The turok-han vampire knoked the wpin out of hands and grabe by Know what was she going too do? She had to think fast and then punched the vampire in the face and she was free! Then she and vampire fite life and death as rain white caste spells at vampire.

"Your to late!" Turok-han Vampire said and punched rain white in the face. Rain white got up bloodied from attak and the the vampire begun devour flesh of Rain White. Rain White felt week butt also new she had to escape from evil force. then she concentrated and thought of powarful spell and noked Turok-han vampire too a blood wall. A Bone impaled the Turok-han in the stomache! The Turok-Han could no move! Then Rain White piked up wepin and shot the vampire in the face and the Turok-han Vampire dead. And then Rain white walked out of room to the dark halls and loked at a mirror and realized she was the impale Turok-Han Vampire. Andthen she summon horde of dark creatures.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloody Raven was in Forks Wahington and had mageic and was greetest sorceress of all the lands butt she and friends was surround was by demins in the town.

Bloody Raven and Reykjavík ran fast there to where demins were castes evils demins spells and Bloody Raven piked out her wepon and shot at demins to hit Zxanders. demins started flying from a dark portal (AN The Denizen summonz it!) into Bloody Raven and Reykjavík so Bloody Raven had to do somthing quick. Bloody Raven punched a demin and ran fast to get a big wepon from the cullens manshin so Bloody Raven went there and got big wepins and shot demins again in the stomach and they fell and Bloody Raven shot again and killd them. Bloody Raven lookd at dead demins and said to them

"demins we are power full Sorceresses and vampires and you are week demins."

"butt we greet descendant of ancint arcane clans need to kill things like demins"

and She caste out a black litning streamat the demins and the demins dies.

After the 1rst wav of demins Bloody Raven summoed a flood and flood came and houses startid too float in the water become electrify becuse it hit the town substatin and tvs computers and all the electronik things and made sparks. After teh demins sent the flood other demins with big heads came and Bloody Raven had to runaway becaues there was to many of those evil hordes of evil and they were killing other forks people in the town forks.

"Reykjavík, Spicke zanxder hurry and come up to the rooftop!" Bloody Raven said

to the Spike Zanxder and Reykjavík there becaus demins were killing fork people and Bloody Raven was in a rooftop with frends and ready to fight. Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Ruby came just in time becaus the water level was rising and quick!And they were fiting fast in roof aganst demins and they was going to the black portal that was in ski to go to the bone palace at cosmic plans and they have too get ready to fight.

Bloody Raven had to fight fast and dodged round tings lik demins caste spells and other of the evil The Denizens minions . Then out of no where a title wave happend and approach the house which floted on electric water and it knoked down Phoebe Halliwell too fell out and eletrify in the shoked mageic water and she dead. then Piper Halliwell loked down at Pheobe Halliwell

"NOOOOO SHE WAS MY Sistar!" Piper Halliwell yelled in anger and rage.

Bloody Raven lookd a front of her and seen demin shooting spells at her so Bloody Raven did a triple back flip and roll and the fire balts went around Bloody Raven and went in the water. The water setted on fire! Bloody Raven sawd the big portal so She startid running to get faster and went there quick becuse a lot of demins were there. Bloody Raven cast spels that made them all explod intoo a million peaces and then caste a more pwerful spell like no other had ever been caste before and made demins blow up and then she jumped into the black portal.

Bloody Raven and Reykjavík and Piper Halliwell and Spice and Zanxder arrived at seen of Bone Palace

"Were here now kill all the demins reel fast and defeet the evil The Denizen" Bloody Raven Said too them

"We will make world safe place for now on"

so they did traveled the scarry cosmic plain in search for The Denizen. They killed demin butt there were no too many so it was know big deel. The sawed forcefield prison levitate and goes to Bone Palace.

'Wear could they be go!" Bloody Raven aksed

And then Bloody Raven and Willow and Reykjavík and Piper Halliwell and Spice and Zanxde saw something ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN thx for good revew post! This is finals Chapter of story Enjoy!)

Bloody Raven backfliped frm the ramp and into bone palace and landed besides Reykjavík. Reykjavík loked at Bloody Raven and was concerned about what hade just happen and cry falled out and said "Bloody Raven Willow is dead". Bloody Raven went sad at the ground and cryed falls to the grounds.

"DEMINS YOU KILLS WIllOW!11 ?" Bloody Raven aksed and she was mad and furious.

"Yes Bloody Raven " the evil The Denizen said after

"willow the wicca has been kill" the denizen said again.

"Wilow was greet frend and you will suffar for ALL YOU DID TO HER!"Bloody Raven ponted and yelled.

Bloody Raven jumpd on a ramp made of bones and blood and hit The denizen and caste litining spells at the evil The Denizen and the The Denizen turned into shadows and Bloody Raven sawed ugly Demin shape butt it aslo loked like dhamphire tooo. The Denizen scrimbled back to demins and demins wet to caste demin mageic at Bloody Raven but Reykjavík casted a fir spell at them so Bloody Raven could make the evil demins explod and absorb to palace.

"Reykjavík take Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell and leave the cosmic planes."

" I mus make evil demins go way " Bloody Raven said to Reykjavík and Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell.

"Bloody raven we fight with you!"Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell said and didnt go no where.

"Bloody Raven we must avenge willows death and help defeet The Denizen!" Reykjavík said and didnt go no where neither.

Bloody Raven was scarred for first time. Bloody Raven didnt want nothing to happen to Reykjavík because Reykjavík new the horrid passed of Bloody Raven and help Bloody Raven attain her powers.

Bloody Raven was killing Demins and Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell and Reykjavík was behind casteing mageic at the Demins at front. Now Deminss got scarred and ranned back to the Denizen who was at the door to the big tower of Bone Palace that was big onto the stars and went around the denizen and got redy to fight again. then the denizen recitted a incatations that made the big palace glow and smoke.

"Bloody Raven you let Cole Turner escapes and free all demins on me and made me The Denizen. demins came and put mageic in me and made me live and strong and big now I make you and Reykjavík Spice and Willow into demins. Prepair to die" The Denizen said.

"Bufy Summers you are my frend and I killed Cole Turner. Demins magic is bad and made you tricked bufy sumer breek te spell and stop the glow" Bloody Raven said.

"NO!" Bufy Sumer retrorted back.

Buffy Sommers teleportaled Bloody Raven and hit her with a big wepin and bloody Raven tried to grabe it but couldnt so he punched bufy Simmer instead. Bloody Raven and Biffy fighting for life and death when the demins and Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell started shoting mageic spells each other again. Reykjavík got in front of Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell and saw the tower smoke and glow more and more like litning clouds.

"It will go too explod!"Reykjavík proclamed

so Reykjavík and Zxasder,Spike and Piper Halliwell shot mageic and bullits (from wepin) and fire spells at demins so Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell could brake the spell and make it stop. Then Reykjavík went to a demins platform and caste spells all the Demins it and went to the top and used fire and ice spels. Reykjavík made her tons of spell shoot aganst demins and it cut them in two and half.

Reykjavík kept shooting demins Zxander,Spice and Piper Halliwell got closer and closer to Biffy to stop it. The demins caste spells at Zasder,Spice and Piper Halliwell and made some harmed. Then demins started coming out of the north tower to stop Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell. There was too much demins and Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell couldnt stopped the invocation know more and the tower was all fire and litning and it glows balck.

Bloody Raven new it was to late and Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell couldnt stop. Bloody Raven had barley time but was still fighting Bufft Summer

"Biffy Sumers it is time for to do what needs tobe dune " Bloody Raven said to Biffy Sommers.

"What need to be duneis you're death"Buffy Sumer back.

"No Buffy Simmer" Bloody Raven said then casted spells on Biffy Sommers and made teh part Bufy Summer that was like demins go way.

The magic flew off buffu simmers face and landed and blowed up in a boom and Bufy Sumer stood and fall. "Biffy Sommers." Buffy summeraid so Bloody Raven got closer to the ground like Buffy Sommer.

"demins hade me fulled. I is sorry" Biffu Sumer said.

"I no buffy you will always be hero" Bloody Raven said back to Buffy.

"Save Zxander,Spice and Piper Halliwell and Reykjavík" Bufy Sumer said sillient and pane showed nd she had breath slower

Bloody Raven had Biffy Sumer saw eyes shut and the breath stop.

Bloody Raven let go Buffy Sumerrs and went up back on her feet and loked her head around and saw demins and forcefields and towers then looked at burning tower and new what has to be dune. "Reykjavík and Zxander,Spice and Piper Halliwell get back!" Bloody Raven said real loud so Reykjavík back fliped off platform and went with Zasder,Spike and Piper Halliwell back to Bloody Raven and ducked spells and attakcs from demins.

"Reykjavík take everyone bake to Sunnydale." Bloody Raven said to Reykjavík.

"But Bloody raven I want too fight!" Reykjavík said.

"No Reykjavík takes them bake" Bloody Raven said so Reykjavík and Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell went on a black and glowing portal.

Bloody Raven walked to wards demins and made spells with hands. Bloody Raven shoked and burnt and hit deminss in front but all demines in back shotlitnig and burnt spelss. a wave of black litning hit Bloody Raven but she got up and killed more demines then a demins went at Bloody Ravens back and stabed her butt Bloody raven got fire spell out and burnt the demin in brane. Some demin got close and hit Bloody Ravens body with litning but Bloody Raven exploded demins back.

Bloody Raven kept fighting demins and loke out tower in cosmic place and saw it go start burn down and break then she turned around and saw them all off in far Sunnydale and was very happy for them. Reykjavík Zxasder,Spicke and Piper Halliwell saw the tower dissappear into milloin stars then Zasder, Spice and Piper Halliwell went to Mageic Box but Reykjavík kept going and didnt say nothing to them.

Aftewards the world was piecefull and eveeryone rebuilt city of Sunnydale and every 1 was happy because the demins was gone . Reykjavík hade become elect as mayor of Sunnydale and everyone had piece and in the Mageic Box was a plaque that red "Bloody Raven Queen of Magnificent Sorceress"

THE END .


End file.
